Gravios
Gravios is the mature form of Basarios. Easily one of the largest wyverns found in the series, which intimidates the inexperienced. Because of its weight, Gravios do not have a tendancy of flying to travel like most other wyverns. Similar to Basarios, it only use its wings to get out of trouble, like when the affect of Pitfall Trap has run out. It can be found in the Volcano and Swamp. They are able to go in and out of lava without any damage done to them. Gravios eat rocks and minerals for their nutrients. Gravios' Japanese title (Armor Monster) refers to its incredibly hard hide that will usually stop most hunters in their tracks. Battle *Gravios can put its enemies to sleep with a gas emitted from pores around its body. *They can perform a devastating beam attack with extremely long range which cannot be blocked unless you have the Guard Up skill. *Like their younger counterparts, they are very slow, due to their size. Besides their gas and beam attacks, they fight and move pretty much like the Monoblos or Diablos. *Note that when in rage mode the Gravios will emit an explosive red gas instead of its usual sleeping gas. *It is possible to cut off the tail (which gives 2 carves) and smash open the stomach shell. *However, it is inadvisable to cut off it's tail near the lava, since it may fall in the lava and prevent you from carving it. *The stomach can be broken twice - the first will reveal the monster's muscle layers, while the second makes the break in its stomach larger. Once this happens, you will be able to do even more damage to it. *Flash bombs will cause the Gravios to constantly roar, so unless you have the High-Grade Earplug skill you should avoid using them. *Gravios suffers from Elemental Damage whether its stomach has been broken or not. However, breaking the stomach makes it weaker to Elemental attacks (Dragon and Water, namely). *When Gravios' foot has reached its damage threshold, it will fall down and do a "Barrel Roll" damaging anyone close to it. * The Gravios is one of the Wyverns that can hold in much of their pain. You do not see it flinch as often as a Rathalos or Kut-Ku, so do not give up your battle thinking it is not taking damage. *It is advised to stay at a medium-close range to the Gravios. If you are far away when it charges towards you, it will have more time to turn, making it much harder to dodge, much like the Diablos/Monoblos. * One of the best ways to gain some "free hits" is to hit him on the wings when he's using his fire beam attack (NOTE: Requires white/purple sharpness, or your weapon will bounce) or when it does its famous "fart" attack (the sleep/fire smoking attack) hit its tail, this is very useful if you want to chop its tail off '''(The tail can be damaged with '''blue sharpness). *The soft underbelly of the Gravios can be cut through with green sharpness, but you take the risk of being Hipchecked, put to sleep, or just blown away by his explosive "fart". *A Lance is also a good weapon for taking on a Gravios. With a Lance, you can continually "guard stab" his underbelly then guard his Hipchecks or Charges. But beware, you cannot guard the sleeping or explosive gas with the Armor Skill 'Guard Inc'. Trivia *Gravios is infamously known for its "Roar + Fire Beam" combination, which can finish a Gunner/Archer instantly. An easy way to save your life without high grade earplug is a shield on a heavy bowgun to block the roar and give you some time to make it to safety. *Due to its large size, piercing shots are devastating to the Gravios. *It walks its way instead of flying to move onto the next area. Because of this, it can be easy to determine if its already weak or not. *In MHFU, the red gas that comes after the beam can be predicted, as the Gravios will emit small black smoke around its body. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep